Goodbye Tamaki
by Jayrin Paige
Summary: The idiot once known as the host club king has passed away, the thoughts of the members, the memories they have, and the pain and sorrow.


Hollow laughter resounded in the seemingly lifeless clubroom as the entire club, minus a freakishly positive and narcissistic French host. The members sat in a circle on the floor, including Kyouya, surrounding about a picture of the young French boy, Tamaki. They were reminiscing things about him.

"And we remember when our first Halloween with him came around.." said the twins in somber unison.

_But there won't be another Halloween with Tono, Will there?_

"That first year he came, he made me take him everywhere!" Kyouya, the shadow king, was near tears.

_But there won't be any more annoying voices to ask me to go to Hokkaido, Will there?_

"When Tama-chan came to the dojo to see me, and ask if I wanted to join," Hunny crying silently.

_But there won't be any Tama-chan to share cakes and smiles with now, is there?_

Mori said nothing, but his normally stoic face, was now overshadowed with grief and sorrow.

"No more sad corners, and Senpai growing mushrooms in my house's closet." Haruhi was looking down.

_No more cheerful smiles, no more unneeded roses, no more 'father'_

_No More Tamaki_

_No More Tamaki_

The funeral for the would-be successor of the Suoh family was small.

The body of the 2-A boy was laid in his coffin,

And a small sermon began,

But the host club members were not listening.

They were lost in their thoughts.

_This doesn't look like our Tono_

Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin let tears fall down their faces, as they held each other.

**_'Now lets enjoy the game with everything we've got!'_**

_Tamaki, you idiot.._

Kyouya Ohtori, the dark, unfeeling demon lord, clenched his fists, and faced the floor as tears fell.

**_'Kyouya! Lets go to Hokkaido next week!_**

_Tama-chan didn't deserve this_

Hunny Haninozuka, sobbed quietly into the side of Takashi Morinozuka, as he too shed a few tears.

_**'****Its fine if you like cute things, and its fine if you like cake.'**_

_Are you happy that I'm wearing a dress?Do I look 'lovely' senpai?_

Haruhi Fujioka, in a black dress, stood next to all the club members, tears flowing, and head held high.

**_'Simply lovely.. Y'know you could almost be a girl!_**

The host club mourned at the loss of their king, their 'father', and their friend, who would never come back. Thoughts mixed with tears and memories passed through their minds.

**_'Hikaru is on the right! Kaoru is on the left!'_**

**_'Here! Daikon sprouts!'_**

**_'She looks just like someone close to me…'_**

**_'Then please allow your perverted father to rest in bed…'_**

_Tama-chan!_

_**'Heeheehee, a father is allowed to do that!'**_

_**'Men are valuable patrons too!'**_

_**'Welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club'**_

_Tono..._

**_'Today we investigate the ramen of the common folk!'_**

**_'Welcome one and all, to the Ouran Host Club Christmas party!'_**

**_'Sexual harass..I just touched you! They licked you like dogs!'_**

_Tono…_

**_'He concurred! Our demon lord gave us leave!'_**

**_'Yet your facial expressions are hardly teeming with child-like innocence'_**

**_'You Jerk! Go back right now!! How dare you leave a girl behind in the rain!'_**

**_bI'Hunny-senpai would you like some cake?'_**

_….Tamaki.._

**_'Get up Kyouya!We're going to Misuzu's pensione!'_**

**_'Don't be impossible, Brothers Beezlebub!'_**

**_'Kaoru, You're awesome.'_**

_Tamaki._

**_'I don't want her to share food as if they were a real couple!_**

**_'Before you throw a fit like some jealous brat, think about how others might feel!_**

**_'Haruhi is afraid of thunder!'_**

**_'Kyouya! Let's make a club!'_**

_Senpai.._

Tamaki's mother was allowed to the funeral. She stood by her sons body, and simply cried. Haruhi, and the rest of the members, walked up to her.

Haruhi gently put a hand on Tamaki's mothers shoulder, and whispered, loud enough for only her and the other members to hear,

"He smiled everyday."

Tamaki's mother turned to face Haruhi and everyone. She smiled slightly, she was a truly beautiful woman, and she looked so much like Tamaki.

"Arigatou." she said that one word with a French accent, but it expressed all her thanks, and her love for the people who stayed close to her son.

She turned back to Tamaki's coffin, smiled once more, and whispered a few words to her son.

"Mon cher fils, merci du sourire, meme si je n'etais pas la. Je vous manqueral, je t'aime. Au revoir."

The rest of the members, including the normally unmovable Kyouya and Mori, shed tears.

"Goodbye Tamaki, we love you."

_And the Throne of the Host Club King was empty._

* * *

**Me:Bwahaahaha my first fanfic up on !! I have more on .. My username is xxjustpassingbyxx so find me and take a look at some of my other stories!! **

**Tamaki: YOU KILLED ME?**

**Me: Yes, I'm sorry. Forgive meeeeeee!! sob goes into corner of woe**

**Tamaki: Isn't that my corner? **

**Me: I'm currently borrowing it. Btw Ouran doesn't belong to me, belongs to Hatori Bisco! .**


End file.
